Critical Condition
by Perdedor721
Summary: CHAPTER 10! Adam and his pals are back from their trip, with some friends they don't know about, RR,ashcake
1. Dreams

Author's Note: This is the first part of a two part story. I don't know when I will get around to writing the second part. I do not own the ducks, only Katie, Jocelyn, Anya, Cassandra Rae and Carol. If you get confused. Keep reading. It could take a while to explain. But eventually, everything will be explained. I think. Please R&R, thanks, Ashcake  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Guy woke up with an odd feeling in his stomach. He didn't feel sick or nervous, but edgy and irratated. The dream he had just had, was him at Connie's funeral. That was all he could remember, himself staring at Connie's body in the casket. He wasn't even crying, just standing there.  
"Guy!" he heard his mother yell. "Get up! You're going to be late."  
Guy threw back his covers and walked into the bathroom. He removed his boxers and climbed into the shower, letting the warm water run over his body. Momentarily, he forgot about the dream, but as he snapped the water off and the cold April air hit him, it came back. Quickly, he wrapped the towel around him and climbed out of the shower. Goosebumps ran up and down his legs and he hurried to throw on a pair of clean boxers, jeans and his tee-shirt.  
"Guy, honey? Are you ready?" his mother asked, sticking her head in the door.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Adam is here."  
"Okay, tell them I will be right down." He watched as she left the room through the mirror. Shoving his brush in his bag he picked them up and carried them downstairs.  
Adam was standing by the front door wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. "Need any help?"  
"Yeah," Guy and Adam each picked up a bag, carrying it out to the car. They threw it in the trunk of Adam's SUV and went around the car. Adam hopped in the front and Guy climbed in the passanger side.  
"Who's all coming with us?" Guy asked.  
"We still have to pick Luis up," Adam answered.  
They drove the couple of blocks to Luis' apartment and Guy watched as Adam disappeared inside.  
Guy started singing along to a Nirvana song on the radio as Luis came out with Adam. Luis pulled the door open and stuffed his bag in the back while Adam walked around front.  
"Hey, Guy!" Luis said, like he hadn't seen Guy in years.  
It took another forty-five minutes to get to the airport. Their flight was at 9:25 and it was only 8:05. Guy spotted Julie, Connie, Averman and Dwayne standing in front of a coffee stand.  
  
Jesse woke up at 8:10. The alarm clock had been set off for an hour after he had wanted it to. He quickly undressed and re-dressed and grabbed his bags. It took forty minitutes. Jesse flung the money at the driver and ran inside. His flight was already boarding.  
I'm going to be late, he kept thinking.  
  
Finally at quarter after nine, Fulton, Portman and Jesse slid into their seats, breathing like maniacs. The three of them were sitting with Fulton at the window. Behind them Connie, Julie and a stranger and then Dwayne, Luis and another lady they didn't know. Averman, Guy and Adam sat in back of Dwayne.  
Adam slid back into his seat and felt his eyelids become heavy. As soon as he had gotten on the plane he had taken the medication the doctor had given him to sleep during lift off. His biggest fear was flying, right below heights. The last thing he heard was the stewardess telling them to buckle their seatbelts, they would be lifting off soon.  
He dreamed that he had just been accepted into the NHL, tehn two years later he was helping Julie out of the car and into the house with a baby girl, Cassandra Rae. Three years after that he was being rushed to the hospital with a knee injury from hockey. Julie and Cassandra were right beside him. When he retired they had his number,99, retired also, put in the Hockey Hall of Fame...  
Now he was back at the little pond were the Ducks used to practice. That was when they were District 5. He McGill, and Larson were pushing the Ducks around. Adam skated towards Guy and shoved him as hard as he could. Connie jumped on to top of him and it took Larson and McGill to get her off of him. Adam later found out that Guy had sprained his ankle from the fall...  
Now he saw the Juinor Goodwill Games sign. He watched as the player from the other team came skating towards him. What was he doing? Then Adam felt the searing pain when the stick cracked down on his wrist. Tears welled in his eyes but he held them back as his best friends came skating over to him...  
The car was speeding at him. His own wouldn't slow down. BANG!...  
"Nine people in car accident, six announced dead, two in critical condition..."  
  
He woke up trembling and sweating. Someone was screaming. When he realized it was him, he stopped.  
"Are you alright?" Guy asked.  
Adam didn't say anything. He hated it when he had that dream, three years later. He peered over Guy and Averman and felt nauseated. The dream didn't seem like it had taken that long yet after looking past his two friends he saw they were already fully elevated.  
"Hey, Adam. Are you okay?" Guy said again.  
"What? Ohh, yeah. I'm fine," he said as Julie came back to stand by him. By the look on her face he knew she knew what the dream had been about.  
"Uhh, excuse me," Guy said.  
"Yeah, me too," Averman excused himself.  
Juile sat down beside Adam, in Guy's old seat.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Really," he added after looking at her face.  
  
"Was it that dream again?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he admitted.  
"It's okay, baby. It was just a dream," she told him.  
"But, it wasn't!" he practiclly yelled. He lowered his voice. " It was realy at one time, and it scares me. You could have been killed..."  
"ME! You were the one in a coma for three days.  
"I know. Do you ever dream about it?"  
"Sorta. But mines after the accident. It's. It's what would have happened it, if you wouldn't have made it," she said slowly.  
"That's not going to happen," he said, holding her face in his hands.  
"I know, but what if..."  
"Jules! There are no "what ifs." None, okay? I'm not leaving you, ever."  
"Ever? We're nineteen."  
"I don't mean marrage. Although it would be nice, but if not, I will be the happiest person in the pews."  
She smiled and leaned against him. It was amazing how much she took him for granted. When she almost lost him three years earlier she was scared out of her mind. Now, she loved when he touched her, kissed her and talked to her about things that worried him. She felt his arm wrap around her. If only things could stay like this forever, she thought.  
  
Connie watched as Guy took Julie's seat, beside her. For once she wasn't upset that Adam had had that dream.  
"Is he alright?" she asked.  
"He will be. But how are you?" he asked embracing her in a hug.  
"Great, now."  
"You are so corny."  
"You'll get over it."  
"I already have," he kissed her and Charlie pretended to gag. "Shut up!"  
Guy fell alseep with his chin resting on Connie's head.  
  
When Luis woke up he had the imprint of the fabric design on his cheek. He rubbed, hastily, at it and settled back into his seat. The plane has to be landing soon, he thought. It has to be. He shoved his sleeve up his arm and looked at the Rolex on his watch.  
"10:07!" he said aloud.  
"No! Give it back!" Dwayne shouted so loud he woke himself up. The first thing he saw was Luis' face looking at him with raised eyebrows. "It was a dream. Someone was taking my horse," he said.  
"Uh huh."  
"It was!"  
  
Averman was back in his seat at 10:30. Julie and Adam had woken up and were watching the movie. He watched out the window, swearing to himself that he saw doliphins in the waters below. A whole clock if them.  
They were getting closer and closer. Something hit him in the face, an oxygen mask. He looked around and noticed everyone was panicking. He couldn't hear. A warm fluid dripped onto his leg, blood from his ears. Something must have hit him. Luis, Dwayne, and Jesse were jumping with parachutes on their backs. Then Connie, Fulton and Portman. Julie went with Adam and Guy.  
Averman looked down. His seat buckle wasn't opening. He mad futile attempts but soon the plane was emerged with water. Now the oxygen masks were useless, Averman closed his eyes and slowly lost breath. 


	2. To the Cabin

Chapter 2: To the Cabin  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, it's a gay chapter name. I know, but if read anyway, please R&R! Ashcake!  
  
When he opened his eyes Julie, Adam, Luis and Dwayne were all staring at him. He opened his mouth and let the air fill up his lungs. Sweat poured down his face.  
"You okay?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah," he gasped. "We gotta get off."  
"Off what?" Julie said.  
"The plane! We gotta get off the plane!" he fumbled with his belt.  
"In case you haven't noticed, Averman, we're hundreds of miles above the ocean. Were do you think we are going?"  
"I don't know! But we gotta get off! It's going to sink!" Averman stood up.  
Adam and Luis pushed him back down into his seat.  
"It was a dream, Averman. A dream, we're going to be fine," Adam said.  
"Yeah, just a dream. A dream," Averman mumbled, not so sure.  
  
Sure enough an hour later they touched down safe and sound. "Told ya," Adam said, grabbing his napsack and walking off the plane with Julie. Averman felt his face flush with red. Of course they were going to land on land. Stuff like that only happened in movies.  
  
"Adam! Julie! Wait up!" Guy yelled. He, Connie, Jesse, Fulton, and Portman had gotten lost in the chaos of everyone getting off the plane.  
The couple waited for their friends to catch up.  
"Were is Dwayne, Luis, and Averman?" Adam asked.  
"Umm, I guess they're still on the-- No, there they are-" she pointed to the other three ducks jumping up and down trying to find the others.  
"OVER HERE!" Jesse shouted. The three pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. "Now what do we do?"  
"Umm, we get a taxi and show the driver the tickets. The people who are running the whole rendevous say they should know were Horton Lodge is," Adam said. He had gotten all the information because he had won the contest for a Spring Break in Paradise along with ten friends. It was a small barely populated island off the coast off Aruba.  
Fulton, Portman, Jesse, Averman and Dwayne all squeezed into one cab while everyone else tried to fit into another. Luis, who was sitting in the front, handed the driver the ticket.  
"So, where's Kenny?" he asked Adam as the driver pulled out in front of a green porsche.  
"He can't come until tomorrow night because he has his sister's wedding to go to or something." Guy told him.  
"I see. Um mister, how long does it take to get there?" Luis asked the driver.  
"'Bout one half hour," he said in a accent.  
As the car kept driving, eventually there weren't any houses or buildings in sight and it wasn't even fifteen min. into the ride.  
  
Fulton, Portman, Jesse, Averman and Dwayne were the first group at the lodge. At first they just staired at the lodge. When the driver yelled he had to get back they climbed out and got their bags.  
The wood cabin sat on a cliff and overlooked the crystal blue ocean. A small porch wrapped around the two story house. On the inside the living room was to the left and the kitchen sat off to the right. The kitchen was decorated in all forest green. Even the the island in the center and its chairs were green.  
"It has a toaster, a microwave and even a bagel cutter!" Averman gasped.  
He followed Portman and Fulton into the red living room. The three couches, two chairs, and coffee table were all red. The large screen televison was on the opposite side of the stone fireplace.  
"Posh," came a voice behind them.  
As they turned, Connie sat her bags down and Julie and Guy came in.  
"Whoa."  
The six went up the stairs that sat in the hallway between the kitchen and living room.  
The upstairs held four bedrooms, a full bathroom for each, and a deck that overlooked the pool. The first room was the butterfly room, decked out in blue, yellow, purple and green butterflies.  
The second room was known as the Fairy room. Pink and blue fairies covered the walls, and everything else in the room.  
"This is your room," Adam said, coming up behind them.  
"Why not you and Julie?" she asked.  
"Because we get this---," he said. He opened the doors to the bedroom at the end of the hall. A king sized bed covered in a white comforter stood along the wall, which laying in you could see out the large bay windows that showed the ocean from part of the wrap around deck. It also had a bathroom with a jacuzzi, stand up shower,tiger claw tub and double sink. "The master bedroom."  
Beside that was the blue room. 


	3. Not Now

Author's Note: Hey, this chapter is really short. Sorry guys. Enjoy, please R&R, ashcake  
  
Chapter 3: Not Now  
  
Connie and Guy took the fairy room with Fulton and Portman in the butterfly room. Dwayne and Averman took the blue room with Luis and Jesse on the pull out couches in the living room. When Kenny arrived he too would be on a couch.  
Julie wrapped her robe tighter around her as she stood out on the deck later that night. She was watching the sun set over the ocean and could see dolphins out on the horizon.  
"Hey!" Came a voice from behind her.  
She turned around to see a blonde hair nineteen year old standing there. She looked him over from his broad shoulders, slim fitting jeans, bare foot and full lips. She felt butterflies in his stomach like the first time he had taken that step towards her and leaned into kiss her for the first time. She bit her lip to keep from throwing her arms around her and leading him to the bed. Her eyes darted all over him and she stopped along his wrist and then his eyes and then his lips. Taking two steps forward she stood only a couple of inches from his face. She could feel his arms start at her collarbone and work down her own arms.  
They began walking backwards towards the bed. She caressed the back of his neck as he slowly laid on the bed. For the brief second that she pulled away she gave him time to speak.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"What!?"  
"Not now," he mumbled. She backed away and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I just. I just don't want to do that yet," he told her. She didn't say anything but walked into the bathroom. Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom wearing an over-sized tee-shirt and her eyes were red and puffy.  
Adam was laying in the bed in boxers reading by the light on the table. He looked up, smiling, and then stopped at the sight of his distraught girlfriend.  
She climbed into the bed and rolled over onto her side.  
"Julie?" he said, pulling her damp hair from her face. She didn't answer. "Julie? Please turn over." he said. She slowly flipped over on to her back. "Why are you crying?"  
She looked at him. "I just humilated myself."  
"Why?" he asked, clueless.  
"Because I just threw my self at you and you said "Not now."  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. You've said no to me at least a hundred times."  
She couldn't help but grin, only a little. "Why did you?"  
"Say no? Because I don't want it to be with a whole bunch of other people. I want it to be just the two of us."  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, please," he wrapped her in his arms and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


	4. Someone Outside

Author's Note: Sorry if there is any screw ups, i burned my finger and it hurts to type. That's a lame excuse but oh well, ashcake  
  
Chapter 4: Someone Outside  
  
When Guy woke up the next morning Connie was already in the shower. He pulled on a pair of pants and found his way down to the kitchen. Jesse was already eating a bagel and Fulton and Portman were eating out of a mixing bowl.  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"Bananas, corn chips, cereal, and chocolate chips. Ohh, and orange juice," Fulton said.  
"Okaaaay," Guy said looking at Jesse. He just shrugged.  
Guy opened the refridgerater to find it stocked in food any normal teenage kid would eat. Pizza, bagels, soda, ice-cream. He grabbed a bagel and cream cheese and slid the bagel in the bagel cutter.  
"G'Morning," Connie said, coming in the kitchen. Luis walked in behind her.  
"Hey." With the six of them they took up the entire middle island. But there was still a table for the others when they came down.  
"Do you want a bagel? Anybody?" Guy asked.  
"I do," Connie said. Guy slid his own over to her. He went to get the bag out of the freezer and almost dropped it when Connie shrieked.  
"What!" Jesse said.  
"There's. There's someone outside!" she gasped.  
"What are you talking about, Connie? We're in secluded woods. No one is aloud out there," Luis told her.  
"Someone is out there!" she sputtered.  
"Were did you see them?" Guy asked.  
"Out by the pool." She watched as Guy, Luis and Jesse walked out the glass sliding doors. Five minutes later, when they came back in, they sat down.  
"There isn't anyone out there, Con," Luis said. "They couldn't have gone anywhere. The pool drops off the edge into the ocean and we would've seen them if they went around the sides."  
"Someone was out there!" Connie demanded.  
"Connie. Calm down. There are lots of trees, it was probally just shadows," Guy said.  
"Whatever," Connie mumbled.  
  
Julie woke up still wrapped in Adam's arms. But she was on her side and his arms were wrapped around her waist. His breathing wasn't slow and even like he was asleep. "G'morning," she yawned.  
"You're awake!" he pulled her onto her side and kissed her on the lips.  
"I see you are, too," she giggled as he brushed her hair out of her face. "How long have you been up?"  
"Not long."  
"That's good."  
"Were are you going?" he asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Shower."  
"Already?" he moaned. "You just got up!  
  
"I feel gross," she said.  
"Ohh, yeah. That's a great excuse," he said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
He watched as his girlfriend walked over to the bathroom. He smiled to himself, knowing, that out of the two of them, he got the better deal. Then he felt a pange of quilt. Her family loved him, inviting them to stay with them all the time. Whenever they were in Minnesota they usually stayed in the dorms but sometimes they went to their houses and she came with either him or Connie. His father didn't like that because she wasn't as rich as him. She was rich, just not as rich as him. Everytime he heard his father's voice in his head he felt a new surge of anger towards him.  
Soon he was so mad sweat beads were rolling down his face. Out on the deck the wind nipped at his hair.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Julie came up behind him.  
"Just looking. Isn't this view incredible," he said looking at the landscape before him.  
"Yeeah," Julie said slowly. "Yeah, it's great. Are you feeling okay?"  
"What! Cna't I enjoy the view we only have for another six days?"  
"Well you can. It's just.... not like you, thats all."  
Adam didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He enjoyed the silence, the view and the fact he was sharing all of it with his ten best friends in the world.  
"Hello...?" came Julie's voice, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm going down for breakfast, you coming?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone else about this," Luis said.  
"Why? If it really is nothing, then why can't we tell them?" Connie asked.  
"Because, we don't want anyone to worry about nothing."  
""Bout what" Dwayne asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Okay."  
"Good Morning," Julie came in with Adam.  
"How did you all sleep?" Adam asked, pouring himself, Julie and Dwayne tall glasses of orange juice.  
"Good," Guy said, winking at Connie.  
"Good."  
"How did you sleep?" Jesse asked.  
"Shut up," Adam play punched him, looking at Julie. She had buised herself with a piece of pulp.  
"Hey! You're all up!" Averman said, walking into the room.  
For once Julie was glad to see Averman walk into a room with that goofy-ass grin and his stupid way of putting words.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Connie asked.  
"There were some great brochures at the airport," Dwayne said.  
"Did you get them?" Luis asked.  
"Well, no." Guy shook his head and Luis rolled his eyes.  
"I thought we could explore the surroundings," Dwayne said.  
"Great. We're in a forgien, tropical island filled with babes and you want to "explore the surroundings." Well, you can do just that, but I, am going to the beach.  
"That sounds like fun. You want to go with him, Con?" Guy asked.  
"Yeah, sure. Adam, Julie?"  
"Sure," Adam said. "Jules?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go upstairs and get ready."  
"Wait for me," Connie followed her.  
"Fulton, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know. They're giving away free concert tickets. Wanna go, Portman?"  
"Sure. Looks like we'll be spending the entire day in a line." He and Fulton stood up and banged their chests together with an "Uohh."  
"Well, I think I will go with Dwayne and explore the surroundings," Averman said.  
Luis rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Then he to went upstairs to get ready. 


	5. Pictures

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is kinda long and most of it is pointless but it'll come in later in the story~ lots of love, ashcake!  
  
Chapter 5: Pictures  
  
Half an hour later Luis, Adam, Julie, Guy and Connie were sitting on an overcrowded bus on their way to the beach.  
Adam and Julie were standing, trying to keep a steady hold on the rail over head being jostled around. Guy looked out his window.  
"This is us," he stood up and pulled the rope. Julie nearly fell over. Guy caught her and didn't let go until he was sure she was balanced.  
  
"I'm alright," she assured them as Adam led the way off the bus.  
"God! That's like being on a subway. In New York!" Connie said, as she too climbed off.  
"So? Which way is the beach?" Luis asked.  
"That way," Adam said, pointing towards a bunch of buildings.  
"Really?" Luis asked.  
"Yeah, past the buildings. The five walked across the street, Luis coming very close to being hit by a car.  
The beach was only occupied by a couple of people.  
"Mostly locals," Luis said.  
"How do you know that?" Julie asked.  
"Look at 'em. Tan, braided hair and oh-so lucious!" he exclaimed.  
"Well, see ya tonight," Guy said and Luis took this as an invitation to go talk to a couple of girls, at least in their twenties, standing by the water's edge.  
"Were do you wanna go?" Julie asked.  
"Over there," Connie pointed towards an empty spot on the beach and they headed towards it.  
Connie sat two chairs down while Guy and Adam spread a blanket out over the white sand. Julie let her bag slide off her shoulder and onto the edge of the blanket. She kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her shorts.  
"Are you going in already?" Connie asked.  
"Yeah, look at it!" She let her shorts fall down onto the sand and began to lather lotion on her arms.  
"Here, I'll help you," Adam said, putting lotion on her back. Connie also put some on herself and laid down on the blanket.  
"Don't tell me that you are going to sit on this blanket all day long!" Julie declared.  
"No, not all day. I'm working on my tan." Guy sat down beside her.  
"Well, I'm going in, you coming, Adam?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Sure," Adam pulled his muscle tank up over his head and threw it on the blanket.  
He and Julie walked down to the water which rushed over their feet.  
"It's so warm!" Julie squealed.  
"Hey, do you two want a scope?" a voice came from behind them Adam and Julie turned around to see a blonde twenty-something year old standing there with a camera.  
"What?"  
"A scope. I can take a couple of pictures and put them in a scope, here," she handed them a sample. She had a nametag that read Katie  
"Cool!" Julie said. "Ohh, Adam. Let's get some."  
"Are you sure? How much are they?"  
"Well, the pictures are free but if you go to get them they are two dollars for a scope, three for five dollars and a regular picture if just eight dollars," she told them.  
"I don't know. Where is this place?"  
"At the corner of Finway Avenue and Baltic Lane. About six blocks from the airports.  
"Ohh, Adam, please!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"Great, umm, you two a couple?" Katie asked.  
  
Jesse was laying by the pool. He was all alone and loving it. Most people thought that since he was from such a big family that he would enjoy being around lots of other people. The truth was that he really didn't like it. No body had invited him anywhere but he wasn't complaining. He knew that until Kenny got there, he really wouldn't have anyone. Adam, Julie, Connie and Guy were all best friends and Portman and Fulton were inseprable. Dwayne and Averman, he couldn't stand. The two nerds. His best friend wouldn't be here. His best friend wouldn't be back in Minnesota when he got there. His looked up at the blue sky. His best friend was dead.  
  
"Let's go in!" Julie said. She grabbed Adam's arm after the pictures were taken. Before she could get very far he pulled her to him, scooped her up and dunked her in a deep spot. She came up, gasping for air.  
"You jerk!" she yelled through gasps.  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Adam admitted.  
She stood up and tried hitting him. Adam knew she wasn't really trying because he knew it could hurt if she was. He grabbed her flailing arms, after a few unsuccesful tries and kissed her on the lips. The comfort of her love flooded through him. He wanted her for good, for always. He pulled away only when he realized he needed air.  
"What did you do that for?" she asked, still amazed.  
"Because I can," he smiled back at her. 


	6. More Pictures

Author's Note: Hey ya'll. This is me again. I just wanted to inform you that these couple of chapters are only the first part. The second part will be under a different title: Critical Condition Part 2. Orginal, huh? Anyway, i'll tell you when this part ends. And in the second part there will be people (ducks) dying. Sniff sniff. Sorry. This chapter is my sorry attempt to be funnie, be nice I do not own the ducks, sniff sniff agian. please R&R For those of you who wanted to know about Jesse's best friend you will have to wait until the second part, sorry Lots~of~Love~ashcake  
  
Chapter 6: More Pictures  
  
"It's this line!" Fulton argued.  
"Not uh, it's this line!" Portman objected.  
"Not uh! Look, Rock Concert! Right line, thats this one!"  
"No, this is your right line. Were did you learn your rights and lefts?"  
"Look, the right line of the paper is this line!" Fulton said.  
"It means if you are looking at it, that right."  
"No, that's your left, Portman!"  
"Not uh!"  
"Fine. We'll ask." Fulton went up to a little girl with pigtails holding a lollypop.  
"Excuse me, what's this line for?" Fulton asked.  
The little girl's lower lip began to tremble. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
"No, don't cry!" Portman urged.  
She stomped down on Fulton's foot and took off running in the other direction. "OWW!! That little..." Fulton cried as he jumped up and down on his left foot, holding the other. Portman laughed at his best friend hopping around like a six year old. "NOT... funny!" Fulton said.  
Portman tried to supress his laughter for Fulton's sake but couldn't.  
Finally the two found a couple in their late twenties who told them that they were in the right line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Averman and Dwayne made their way down the bank on the side of the house.  
"Look! A blue jay!" Averman shouted.  
"Wow!" Dwayne gawked. "Look!" he pointed to a deer and they went deeper into the woods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 1:30 Connie woke up from her nap. She heard her stomach growl and sat up. Guy, Adam and Julie were all out in the ocean.  
Adam caught sight of her and waved for her to join them. She stood up and walked towards them.  
"Have a nice nap?" Guy asked.  
"Yeah, you wanna get some lunch?"  
"Sure! I'm starving. How about you two?"  
"Sure, where?" Adam asked as Julie nodded.  
"There has to be some place in town.  
"Yeah, I think I saw some place on the way here. A pizza shop, I think," Julie told them  
"That sounds good, do you wanna get out stuff?" Guy asked.  
"Yeah, we've been here for hours, it can't be good for our skin," Julie said. Adam just looked at her. They hurried out of the water as a huge wave came crashing towards them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, we've got the tickets," Fulton said.  
"Yeah, now we gotta get back. Kenny should be here in about an hour."  
The two stuffed their tickets in the pockets of their jeans. A man in his mid-twenties was standing across the street snapping pictures. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I'm not sure if there are Blue jays and deers on the coast of Aruba, actually i'm not sure if there is an island off the coast of Aruba but, this is story so ohh well. 


	7. Hurricane

Author's Note: Hey, this chapter is kinda short, sorry. Um, enjoy, R&R. I've decided to put all of it together, the two parts. Like, there is only going to be one story, if u don't get it, email me, Sween1580@aol.com. Lots~of~love~ashcake  
  
Chapter 7: Forgotten  
  
Averman and Dwayne headed back to the house at quarter until five. Portman, Fulton, Luis and Jesse were already there. Soon after, Guy, Connie, Adam and Julie came in the front door.  
While they were all watching a movie they heard a car door shut and then speed away. They stood up and walked to the front door. Kenny was in a tuxedo and holding two bags.  
"Hey, guys!" he yelled.  
"Hey." He brought his two bags up and Jesse showed him were he would be sleeping.  
Kenny told them all about the wedding and they told him about their first two days on the island.  
At nine o'clock Portman and Fulton went up to their room. By nine- thirty they were all in their rooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Adam threw back the covers on the bed he saw Julie walk out on the balcony. He followed.  
"Hey." Julie's hair was whipping around in the strong wind.  
"Hi. Ya know. This view is incredible.  
"Yeah," was all he said. He moved Julie slightly so she was facing him, tilting her head up and kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes.  
"I love," he said.  
"I love you, too."  
"No, no I mean I really love you. Not puppy love or I really like you, I love you. And, I wanna... I wanna marry you."  
"What!"  
"Not, now. But in the future. I want you to be my wife."  
"Adam, we're only nineteen."  
"That's what I mean, later. Not now."  
Julie placed her hand on the back of his neck and began to massage it. She felt her heart drop for the second time in twenty-four hours. This time she tried to resist it.  
Adam, on the other hand, had other plans.  
He leaned in and kissed her again. This time he didn't pull away. He pulled he closer and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed. He stood over her, letting her pull his shirt up and over his head. She began to fall back down on the bed. The two had forgotten all about the pictures that night. Which was a good thing, for no such place existed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guy was flipping through a magazine while Connie was reading a book. He glanced at Connie who looked irratated.  
"Guy," she half mumbled half whined.  
"What?"  
"Will you just kiss me already?" Guy looked at his girlfriend. She had never said anything like that before, but he wasn't complaining. He let the magazine fall onto the floor and moved over towards Connie. She sat up slightly and let him unbutton her shirt.  
Guy began to move down to her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head. 


	8. Forgotten

A/N: hey ya'll. This chap. is short but ya know. After this there is one more chapter and then the second part starts. Remember, it's under the same title. the more you review the quicker I will be able to put the next chapter up! Lots~of~love~ Ashcake!  
  
Chapter 8: Hurricane  
  
The next day, Jesse woke up to the sound of rain. As he walked to the sliding glass doors he saw that the rain was coming down in buckets. The phone rang. He ran to pick it up before it could wake anyone up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi- is this Jesse?"  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"It's me, Carol."  
"Oh, hey Carol," he said, then started to find Luis so he could talk to his girlfriend.  
"Jesse?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look, you gotta listen to me, Jesse."  
"What's wrong, Carol?"  
"There's a hurricane coming. It should be at the island by tonight. You have to leave the island."  
"Okay... umm," Jesse stalled, letting it all sink in. "Let me wake the others, then we'll call you back, okay Carol?"  
"Yeah, sure. Be careful."  
"Alright, good-bye." Jesse hung up and went into the living room. He turned the news station on the television.  
"The eye of the storm is expected to hit the island around three tomorrow morning..."  
"Guys! Guys! Get up!"  
"What's wrong?" Kenny and Luis mumbled.  
"We gotta get off the island! There's a hurricane coming!"  
"So, we might get a little rain. What's so bad..."  
"The hurricane is probally the worst storm to hit the island in over three decades...Any of those who can leave the island are told to do so..."  
"Go wake the others," Kenny said.  
  
Luis ran upstairs. First he banged on Guy's door. He heard him grumbling as he opened the door.  
"What?"  
"There's a huge hurricane coming."  
"Are you serious?" Guy asked. Connie came up beside him.  
"I think we should pack our bags."  
  
"Okay."  
Luis ran to Adam's room. He banged on his door too.  
"ADAM! ADAM! Get up!" Adam and Julie opened the door. Fulton, Portman, Dwayne and Averman did too.  
"What's up?" Adam asked.  
"There's a hurricane coming. We gotta leave the island."  
"Are you sure?" Julie asked.  
"Follow me," Luis led the other six into Adam's room and turned the t.v. on to the weather station.  
"Hurricane Jocelyn is said to be the worst hurricane to hit in nearly three decades."  
"See," Luis flipped the t.v. off. "We gotta leave."  
  
"There's a huge hurricane coming. 


	9. One Down

*A/N* Hey, this is the updated Critical Condition. Sorry it took so long, I hadn't planned on continuing but I was bored so, here is what I came up with. I'll write more if you guys (*ladies*) enjoy but you have to R&R or I won't know. Obviously. Anyway, sorry about the last two chapters. I fixed the last two chaps. so, you can read them if you want. I know this chapter is short and not very good/exciting but I'm just getting warmed up. Please R*R. Lots~of~love~ Ashcake  
  
Chapter 9 One Down  
  
Julie rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the pillows over her head to block out the pattering of the shower water on the shower curtain. When this didn't help she relucantly pulled off the covers and paced around the room. School would be starting back up again in a couple of days and the only thing she had done was go to some island and leave almost the next day. She actually shouldn't have been back in town for another two weeks. She decided not to call her parents, leave them thinking she was on some exotic island. They wouldn't bother her for an entire two weeks.  
Julie hadn't even noticed that who ever it was that was in the shower had turned off the water and gotten out. The hand on her shoulder scared her and she leaped off of the window seat. "Oh, God. Connie. You scared the crap out of me," Julie said, breathing hard and holding her heart.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to you. So, why didn't you spend the night with Adam?" Connie questioned.  
"Not already," Julie moaned.  
"What!"  
"Why didn't you spend the night with Guy?" Julie asked although she never found out why because at that minute Guy and Adam came bursting in the door. "We never should have given them keys," Julie muttered.  
"Why not?" Adam asked.  
"Because you two barge in here whenever you feel like it, we could be changing or something!" Connie said.  
"There's a dead bolt," Guy motioned towards the gold chain hanging at the top of the door.  
"We shouldn't have to."  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Adam asked.  
"I'm sorry I don't get up when the rooster crows but I like to sleep in," Julie stated.  
"Well, sor-ry," Adam laughed as he layed down on my bed.  
"Make yourself comfortable," Julie hit him with a pillow.  
"Gladly."  
"What are we going to do today?" Connie asked.  
"I don't care."  
"Let's go to the movies!" Guy suggested like it was the best thing since sliced bread.  
"What's playing?"  
"I don't know, but they are having an all day thing with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. We should go."  
"That'd be fun," Connie nodded in agreement.  
"What time do they start playing?" Julie asked.  
"One o'clock, I think."  
"And what time is it now?"  
"Eleven - thirty."  
"Okay, let us get ready and we will come down to your room, okay?" Julie asked.  
"Sure, see ya," Adam pecked her on the cheek and left with Guy.  
"I'm getting a shower."  
  
Julie pulled on her gray sweater and stuffed her key in her back jean pocket.  
"Are you ready?!" she called to Connie who was still getting ready in the bathroom.  
"Yeah, coming," Connie rushed out and threw on a pair of sneakers. "Okay, done!"  
She and Julie shut the door behind them, locking automatically.  
"Shoot!" Julie whined halfway to the guy's dorm.  
"What?" Connie asked, stopping.  
"I forgot my wallet back in the room," she turned.  
"Adam'll pay."  
"Yeah, I know. But I like to have money on hand. I'll be right back," she started to jog down the hallway.  
"You want be to come with you?" Connie called after her.  
"No! I'll meet you there, go ahead!" Julie turned the corner and left Connie walking the rest of the way to the dorms by herself.  
Julie struggled to get in the dorm, the key was sticking again. "Ugh! Come on you stupid door!" she moaned, kicking the bottom. Finally the door swung open. "We have got to get that fixed," she muttered. She looked around the room trying to spot her wallet. "Where is it?" she moaned.  
She searched in her three drawers until she remembered that she had left it in her jacket from the night before. She flung open her closet and reached in the pocket. Julie was about to leave again when the phone rang. She hesitated, she couldn't waste much more time or they would be late. But what if it was important... She gave in and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Julie?" the voice on the other end was familiar but who ever it was was struggling to keep their voice stable.  
"Yeah, this is me. Who is this?"  
"It's Fulton."  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
"It's Jesse," was all he would say.  
"What about him?" Julie asked, trying to sound concerned.  
"He was uhh, well. Umm."  
"Fulton, spit it out already," Julie tapped her foot impatiently.  
"He was found last night at the street hockey court.... shot."  
"Is he okay?!" Julie said, now she was scared.  
"Julie... he was shot in the throat. Suicide."  
"Oh, my God... oh God," Julie muttered random things as she failed at trying to hold back the tears. Without even thinking she hung up the phone. "Oh, God...oh God...," the phone rang again and Julie picked it up, figuring it was Fulton.  
The voice on the other end wasn't his. It was clearly a boy, no older then twenty three but the voice seemed scratchy and mysterious.  
"One Down."  
  
*A/N* Did you like? Hopefully, please R&R. lots~of~love. 


	10. Another One Bites The Dust

A/N: Hey ya'll. This is yet another chapter. Aww, poor Jesse. I think the title of the chapter kind of explains everthing so, I don't think that I have much explaining to do. Uh, the chapter name does belong to Queen, I must admit, that I am not that talented. So, this is it. If you have any questions ask and thanks to all of your nice reviews. lots~of~love~ashcake.  
  
Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust  
  
"What was that?" Guy said, as he opened the door to let Connie in.  
"Hello to you too. And I don't know," Connie said.  
"Where's Jules?" Adam asked.  
"Back at the dorm. On the way over here she forgot her wallet so she when back to get it," Connie told them.  
"But who was that screaming?" Guy asked.  
"Guy, we are on a campus with hundreds of students. There is going to be screaming."  
"I know but, in the middle of the day?"  
"Guy, you worry to much, anyone ever told you that?" Adam asked him. "I'm going to go see if Julie is coming yet, i'll be back," Adam went to make his way out of the door.  
"We'll come with you," Connie said and she and Guy followed Adam.  
"The door is open," Adam noticed as they rounded the corner to Julie's dorm.  
"So, maybe Julie didn't close it when she walked in," Guy said.  
"No, something is wrong with the door, remember? It always shuts," Connie said, finally realizing what Adam had.  
"Jules?" Adam peered in the room. Julie was crouched up against the door, blocking it from shutting. She was huttled in a small ball, rocking back and forth.  
"Julie? Are you okay?" Connie asked, falling beside her friend.  
Julie was quiet but they could hear her sobbing.  
"Julie!" Adam pleaded. "Julie, answer us."  
"Jules, what's the matter?... Why is the phone off the hook?" Guy said as he looked around the room.  
"Julie say something, dammit!" Adam yelled.  
"Jesse... he," Julie tried to talk between sobs.  
"What, what about Jesse?" Adam asked, pulling Julie towards him. Guy hung the phone up and it immediatily began to ring again. He went to pick it up.  
"No!" Julie yelled, stood up, and ran to the phone, all in one motion. She pulled the cord out of the wall.  
"Julie, what the hell happened?" Adam asked, walking over to her.  
"He's dead."  
"Jesse?" Guy said, breathless.  
Julie nodded, wiping away tears.  
"Oh, God. Okay, but, why don't you want Guy to pick up the phone?" Connie asked.  
"Somebody else called," Julie sobbed.  
"Who? Is everyone else okay?" Adam asked.  
Julie nodded, "Yeah, I think so. But, I don't know who was on the phone..." she broke down again.  
"Okay, okay. Calm down, Jules. Can you tell me what they said?" Adam asked, stroking the back of her head.  
"One Down."  
"What? That's what they said?" Connie asked in disbelief.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Guy asked.  
"Okay, Julie? Who told you that Jesse died?" Adam asked.  
"It was suicide. Fulton told me it was suicide."  
"Guy, call Fulton. Alright, Julie come here." Adam pulled Julie into his chest and helped her to the bed where she laid down and curled up into a tiny ball, crying. Guy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Fulton's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Fult? This is Guy."  
"Oh, God, Guy. Its' Jesse... he...."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm here with Julie. Has anybody called you? I mean, someone you don't know."  
"No, why? Well, Jesse's mom called. Trying to find Goldberg. She was a wreck. Both of her sons..."  
"Oh, God. I totally forgot about Terry. Ohmigod. Is Goldberg okay? Portman?"  
"Yeah, they'll be okay. Everyone knows. Maybe you guys should come over to our dorms. We're all over here."  
"Yeah, we might do that," Guy told him and hung up the phone.  
Connie was now crying and Guy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Everyone else is over at Fulton's. Maybe we should go over too."  
"Sure," Connie said. "How about you two?" she asked Adam and Julie.  
"You want to, Jules?" She only nodded and the four of them walked back over to the boy's dormitory and into Fulton and Portman's dorm. All of the other ducks were sitting around the room, most of them crying or with tear-streaked faces.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Ohmigod!" Luis grumbled. "I have got to get out of this room," he grabbed his leather coat and stormed out of the room. Some of the others were sleeping or eating. At least trying to, nobody really had an appetite anymore.  
Luis walked down the hall, aimlessly. Soon he found himself outside of the dressing room. None of them had gone to practice for the last two days. The Coach understood though, he had even cancelled it for the next two weeks.  
Jesse's funeral was going to held at the end of the following week and all the ducks would be attending.  
Luis walked by and into the weight lifting room. Only a few people were there along with their spotters. He walked through and found himself at the tanning beds. Shrugging he pulled off his wife-beater and jeans and he climbed in. Somebody walked in after him but Luis didn't see.  
He laid down and pulled down the lid. The heat turned up but he figured maybe that was just how the beds here worked. When he almost fell asleep he decided it was time to get out. He pushed the lid. It didn't budge. He shoved it, harder this time. Still nothing happened. He kicked it and shoved it as hard as he possibly could but nothing would happen. Soon he began to scream for help, knowing it was a futile attempt considering that he was in the room alone, and who knew if the lifters were still there.  
"Help!" he screamed, so loud his voice became hoarse. "Help me! I'm trapped!" Luis said. No need to state the obvious, he thought.  
He could feel his body began to heat up, his skin turning redder by the moment. "HELP!" Luis' voice was now becoming quieter and quieter each time he screamed. He heard the door open and screamed louder. Nothing happened. He looked down at his legs and saw them turning a slight brown and pounded harder on the door, tears welling in his eyes from fright. "Oh, God. Help," he said in a voice no louder than a whisper and let the pain over take him. 


End file.
